HATE AND LOVE
by Akita Fisayu
Summary: Kehidupan si kembar MidoKise hingga maut memisahkan keduanya tanpa ampun. Full version of 10 Things I Hate About You. Twins!MidoKise Family/Hurt/Comfort/OOC/semiAU And expect other pairs to show up!


**HATE AND LOVE**

_-0-_

_**The full version of '10 Things I Hate About You'**_

**_A MidoKise's fanfiction_**

**_._**

**_Family/Hurt/Comfort/OOC/AU_**

**_Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki, and I really wish AkaKuro and MidoKise will be mine... *crying*_**

_._

**_Akita Fisayu_**

_._

_._

* * *

_I hate the way you talk to me_

* * *

"Shintaroucchiii...!"

Seorang remaja berumur 15 tahun melompat antusias ke arah ranjang king size yang penuh dengan bantal-bantal dan selimut beludru. Pemuda berambut kuning itu memekik senang begitu mendarat di atas gulungan selimut besar.

BRUAKK!

"RYOUTA!"

Teriakan kesakitan dari dalam selimut terdengar. Yang diteriaki bergegas berguling ke samping ketika pemuda beriris emerald muncul dari dalam selimut, ekspresinya jengkel dan lelah.

"Ini sudah jam 9, Shintaroucchi! Dua hari yang lalu kau berjanji akan menemaniku berbelanja di hari Minggu! Kalau kau tidur terus, kapan kita akan pergi-ssu?" sahut Ryouta tanpa rasa bersalah.

Midorima Shintarou mengurut keningnya. Percuma saja berdebat dengan adik kembarnya yang memang kelewat berisik dan naif. Dia tidak tahu apa Shintarou baru bisa beristirahat jam 1 pagi tadi?

"10 menit lagi.." gumam Shintarou, bersiap kembali tidur. Tapi pelukan erat di perutnya mencegahnya berbaring nyaman.

"TIDAAKKK! Jangan tidur lagi, Shintaroucchiii! Huueeeeee, aku sudah menanti-nantikan hari iniii..." rengek Ryouta dengan bercucur air mata buaya.

"Aaargh! Lepas! Kau berisik sekali, nanodayo!"

"Tidak akan." Ryouta memeletkan lidahnya.

Urat bersimpang empat menghiasi kepala Shintarou. "Aku capek, Ryouta. Kita pergi jam 1 siang saja!" ujarnya kesal sambil berusaha menepis kedua lengan Ryouta di perutnya.

Ryouta mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian mata emasnya berbinar-binar.

Shintarou mengeluarkan suara kaget merasakan Ryouta menariknya untuk berbaring, dan rona merah samar menghiasi pipinya saat sang kembaran menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda berambut sehijau hutan lebat. "O-oi, Ryouta!"

"Kalau Shintaroucchi mau tidur, aku juga! Lagipula kita tidak pernah tidur bersama lagi sejak kecil-ssu!" Ryouta bersikeras.

Menggeretakkan gigi untuk menahan emosi apapun yang mengancam untuk meledak, Shintarou mengacak kasar rambutnya, setengah menyadari bahwa _nightcap _kesayangannya sudah terlepas dari surainya. Akhirnya ia menghela napas berat, satu-satunya jalan mendapatkan kembali istirahatnya yang berharga adalah membiarkan Ryouta tidur bersamanya.

Walaupun Shintarou diam-diam mengakui ia suka saat-saat tubuh Ryouta bergelung nyaman di dalam pelukannya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah gagal menenangkannya, mengetahui adik kembarnya yang berharga aman dalam rengkuhannya.

"...-cchi? Shintaroucchi, heii!"

Shintarou mengerjapkan mata. "Apa, Ryouta?"

"Kau melamun, Shintaroucchi. Tidak biasa sekali... apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ryouta perhatian. Ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah saudaranya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Cepat tidur."

Ryouta mengangguk, tapi Shintarou mendapatkan firasat mereka berdua tidak akan bisa tidur– pada akhirnya.

-0-

Distrik Ginza

Ryouta langsung mengunjungi beberapa toko baju bermerek untuk mencari pakaian yang dibutuhkannya untuk pemotretan majalah dan interview di stasiun TV terkenal, sementara Shintarou yang tidak terlalu tertarik berjalan santai sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Shintaroucchi, Shintaroucchi! Kemari-ssu! Mana yang kau suka? Dark blue atau beige?" tanya Ryouta heboh, memperlihatkan dua trench coat keren dengan warna dan desain berbeda.

"Menurut Oha-Asa, warna yang baik untuk Gemini hari ini adalah abu-abu, nanodayo." Komentar Shintarou.

"Heee, tapi aku memerlukannya untuk Senin. Apa Oha-Asa sudah memberitahu warna keberuntungan Gemini besok?" Ryouta menaruh dua trench coat yang dipegangnya dan mulai mencari yang berwarna abu-abu.

"... Hitam." Shintarou memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Eeehh, suram sekali-ssu!" protes Ryouta. "Waaahh! Jaket ini keren! Kurokocchi pasti akan terlihat menggemaskan memakainya!" serunya kegirangan seraya menunjukkan jaket tebal dengan bulu-bulu halus imitasi yang menghiasi tudung.

Shintarou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat taburan kristal mungil di beberapa tempat. Mana mau Kuroko memakai benda yang jelas-jelas _high class _dan bukan style-nya? Pemuda baby face itu terlalu rendah hati.

"Kubur mimpimu dalam-dalam, Ryouta. Tidak mungkin Kuroko mau memakai jaket seperti itu." Kata Shintarou, acuh tak acuh.

"Nee, nee, Shintaroucchi hidoi-ssu!" Ryouta memanyunkan bibirnya, meski dalam hati ia menyetujui perkataan Shintarou.

Keduanya melanjutkan acara berbelanja mereka. Shintarou menolak mentah-mentah ketika Ryouta meminta tolong dibawakan beberapa kantong belanjanya.

"Ya sudah, sekarang aku hanya perlu membeli baju untuk interview..."

Shintarou menggenggam erat senter pink yang merupakan lucky item-nya hari ini. Untuk beberapa detik ia mempertimbangkan memukul kepala berisi otak error Ryouta dengan senter yang lumayan berat itu. "Bajumu bertumpuk di rumah! Untuk apa kau membeli yang baru?!"

"Aku belum bilang ya? Rencana produsernya aku akan langsung memberikan baju itu pada penonton yang beruntung-ssu. Baju-baju di rumah itu kesayangan, tidak mungkin aku akan memberikannya pada orang asing begitu saja... makanya aku beli baju baru saja-ssu!" jelas Ryouta.

"Kau ini..." kali ini Shintarou benar-benar memukul kepala Ryouta dan mendapatkan suara mengaduh sebagai gantinya. "Fansmu akan menangis semua bila tahu idola mereka ternyata pribadi berhati dingin!"

"Aku tidak pedulii, Shintaroucchiii~" rengek Ryouta, masih mengelus-elus kepalanya yang menjadi korban tak berdosa senter kakak kembarnya. "Adududuuh..."

Shintarou tak mengindahkan rengekan adiknya. "Cepat sana pilih baju!"

"Iya iyaa."

Ryouta mulai mengamati satu persatu pakaian yang ditawarkan. Mata emasnya lalu tertumbuk pada suit berwarna silver dengan gradasi putih yang sengaja didesain untuk menonjolkan kebidangan dada si pemakai.

"Shintaroucchi, baju ini cocok tidak untuk interview-ku nanti?"

Shintarou menoleh dari pajangan berbagai earmuff di etalase. "Mana?"

"Suit ini~"

"Apa tidak terlalu formal untuk sebuah interview, nanodayo?" Shintarou mengernyitkan keningnya. Ryouta tertawa.

"Dresscode untuk interview besok memang suit dan gown. Aku dengar acaranya akan dibuat seperti pesta topeng." Sahut Ryouta.

"Apa kau tidak salah menghadiri interview, bukannya pesta abad pertengahan?" –datar–

"Hahaha, tentu saja bukan Shintaroucchi!" –riang–

-0-

Shintarou berhasil mengancam Ryouta untuk pulang setelah makan malam di food court. Berhubung orang tua mereka berada di luar negeri untuk 3 bulan, si kembar bebas pulang kapanpun mereka mau.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Ryouta menemukan restoran yang menyediakan sup kacang merah enak. Bagai balita yang bersemangat melihat mainan, Ryouta menarik-narik lengan Shintarou sambil menunjuk restoran yang dimaksud. "Ah, ada sup kacang merah! Shintaroucchi, kutraktir!"

Shintarou melirik Ryouta. "Sungguh?"

"Yap! Sebagai tanda terima kasihku sudah menemani berbelanja-ssu!" jawab Ryouta cepat tanpa menyadari arti terselubung dari pertanyaan Shintarou.

"Kalau begitu..."

.

"... AAAH! SHINTAROUCCHI! JANGAN MEMBELI SEMUANYA! AKU TIDAK BAWA UANG LEBIH–!"

"Berisik, nodayo."

"Huhuhuuu... pokoknya malam ini aku tidur di kamarmu, Shintaroucchi!"

"Hah!?"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Akita : Yeyeyeyy, Akita datang dengan '10 Things I Hate About You' full ver! Semoga chapter ini tidak membosankann... ;D

.

**_Antares Kuga_**

Nee, ini lanjutannya! :D Haha, udah ada yang bikin Twins!MidoKise kok. Cek profilnya **kadzuki**, dan fanficnya tentang si kembar absurd tapi imut MidoKise ;) Syukurlah Antares-san suka XD

Dan tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan terakhir, lihat aja nee, kelanjutan fanfic ini! Biar surprise (?) :3 /duakk!

Arigatou reviewnya~

**_efi astuti 1_**

Yeeyy, Akita senang Efi-san suka fanfic Twins!MidoKise ini! :D MidoKise emang cocok jadi saudaraa, habis sifat mereka bertolak belakang tapi melengkapi satu sama lain~ AkaKuro juga kan sebelumnya mau dibuat saudara ama Tadatoshi-sensei, entah kenapa gak jadi :''3

Arigatou sudah mereview~ XD

**naomijuni asilahwafia**

Iya, ini kelanjutannya :D Emang jarang banget fanfic MidoKise :'' makanya Akita bikin fanfic ini... kalau penasaran, stay tune ya! ;D Semoga bakal ada kejutan, xixixii

Arigatou reviewnya, Naomi-san! :))

**_Haruki and Mimi_**

Mimi : Kyaaaa! Beneran fanficnya menyentuhh? Akita takut banget kalo fanfic 10 Things I Hate About You feel-nya kurang ada :''D Twins!MidoKise emang hampir gak ada, padahal Akita sendiri suka MidoKise, baik itu direct relationship atau family relationship XDD

Nee~ Arigatou sudah mereview, Mimi-san~ :D

**_BlueBubbleBoom_**

HOREEE~ *ikut tebar bunga bareng Blue-san* HIDUP MIDOKISE!

Iyaa, Akita cinta banget ide mereka kembar, platonic tapi tetep aja bikin kehanyut~ ;D Syukurlah kalo feel fanficnya ngena... Akita pikir gak bakal menyentuh sama sekali :''D

Wah? Blue-san punya saudara kembar? Enak sekalii, Akita juga pengen :''3 sayangnya gak dapet, jadi Akita bercita-cita punya anak kembar aja (?)

Kalau untuk fanfic ini, mungkin bukan romance dalam artian pasangan sesungguhnya yaa, tapi ikatan kembar yang sangat dalam ;D Tapi Akita janji bakal banyakin moment MidoKise di sini, soalnya fokus utamanya kan emang mereka~

Arigatou reviewnyaa, stay tune nee XDD

**_jesper.s_**

Hikss, Akita juga terharu ada yang ngereview fanfic dengan pair minor inii :''D ini full versionnya, silakan menikmati :3

Arigatou ne, sudah mereview~!


End file.
